Libertea Collection
by DaughterOfMischief
Summary: A collection of stories with different themes revolving around a certain American and a particular English. Definitely contains fluffy lime and stuff. Different AUs and pairings included! [USxFem!UK] (credits to all owners)
1. Secrets

**Hello everyone :) I've been out for a long freaking time but I'm back. I'll continue my previous story (which I've deleted). Unfortunately, I was only able to produce two chapters before going on a unannounced hiatus. I'm really sorry guys, do forgive m As I was saying, I've edited these chapters and improved some mistakes in it so the first two chapter that I'll put up will be from the previous one.**

 **Again, I'm really sorry guys.**

 **Do enjoy and leave a review :) Thanks!**

* * *

 _ **SECRETS**_

Every person in this world have their secrets and secrets are bound to be revealed. That's what Alice Kirkland, the personification of United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, was thinking after waking up to the sound of birds chirping and sunlight shining through the curtain on the window above the bed she was sleeping on. For a moment, she was confused on my she was not sleeping on her own bedroom and why is there an arm wrapped around her but then remembered that she was staying with Alfred Jones, the personification of United States of America and also her boyfriend for 2 years, because there was an upcoming World Conference that afternoon happening at his place.

Alice isn't exactly known as _Alice_ neither is she addressed as _she_ and _her_ by most people who knew her. It all started when Rome conquered her and her brothers. She saw how many people mistreated her gender; how females were seen as slaves and powerless creatures so she decided to hide her true identity. She cut her hair short, wore male clothes and changed her name into Arthur. Yes, these past centuries she's been hiding her gender, her true self, from the world. No one knew about her secret except for her brothers until Alfred barged into her room while she was dressing three years ago. That day, Alfred got red hand prints on both his cheeks and had promise to never tell anyone, not even his alien friend Tony, about her secret. After that, they seem to be closer than before until a year later Alice accepted the fact that she, indeed, love Alfred and not later after her realization, Alfred confessed to her and they had started dating after that. Today, Alice was considering on revealing her secret to the whole world. Alfred wasn't too thrilled to hear that, claiming that he wanted her secret to be his and hers only and that it wouldn't be special anymore if she told everybody.

Back to the present, Alice removed the arm that was keeping her from getting up. After doing so, she head to the bathroom and prepared for the aforementioned meeting. She settled with a green baggy button up shirt, underneath it is a white shirt, and black slacks. Since she let her hair grow, she put on a wig, the same color as her hair with a disheveled style. Satisfied of her preparations, she headed downstairs to the kitchen and was greeted by the smell of bacon, pancakes and, coffee.

"Good morning, beautiful!" Alfred greeted her as she took a seat. Alfred put down a plate of bacon and pancakes in front of her and handed her a cup of tea, "Nilgiri Tea for the loveliest person in the world!" Alice blushed at what Alfred had said but chose to ignore it.

"What's with the baggy outfit? And you also didn't thicken your eyebrows" He noted. She, indeed, did not make her eyebrows thick… or thicker since her eyebrows are thicker than average women have. She is planning on telling her secret to everyone so no need for that.

"Alfred, love, I'm telling them my secret, remember?" She replied after taking a sip from her cup of tea.

"Awwwwww! But babe~!" Alfred whined like a little child. Alice resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her lover and, instead opted to peck his lips.

"It's for the better Al," she smiled at him and continued eating. After she's done, she instructed Alfred to prepare too for the meeting since he's the host of the conference so he ought to be early. One hour later and they were ready to leave.

"You sure you want to do this?" Alfred asked her, albeit rather sadly as they entered his car.

"Of course..." She answered softly. Alfred sighed and started up the car, "P-please don't worry, I'll make it up to you later" she mumbled and blushed wildly.

"Really?! You're the best girlfriend in the whole wild world ever!" Alice's face got redder as Alfred leaned in.

"Eyes on the road, git"

"Sorry, sorry" The American laughed. The rest of the trip was engulfed in a comfortable silence. They were the first one to arrive at the meeting place and were able to _chat_ before some nations arrived. Many of them noticed Alice's choice of clothing but she shrugged them off.

" _L'Angleterre_ , I didn't know you could be more unfashionable than you were before" Francis, the personification of France, snaked his hand on Alice's waist and pulled her towards him.

"Hmmm… You're wearing _parfum pour femme_ " He announced. Before anything could happen to the French man, probably be hit behind his head, Alfred swooped in, took Alice by her hands, and sat her down on her assigned seat which was next to him since their arrangement was alphabetically ordered.

"Listen up dudes! Today, we'll be talking about how we can stop hunger from all around the world. Of course the Hero, which is me, will start!" And so went his presentation. Truth to behold, his demonstration was quite decent unlike the one with robots, aliens and what not. The rest of the meeting got a few interruptions mostly from Romano, who yelled a "CHIGI! BASTARDO!" after Spain threw a tomato at him, and Prussia, who keeps yelling side comments about him much more awesome than the plan or idea being presented, but aside from that everything went smoothly and peacefully.

"Okay everyone, I guess that's it for today. Remember we have a meeting tomorrow and the day after that!" Alfred stepped out from the podium and headed to his seat. Before everyone could stand up and leave, Alice stood up and headed towards the middle of the room. Many countries raised their eyebrows but didn't stand up, waiting for whatever _Arthur_ will announce.

"Good day everyone. Before you leave and retire for the day I would like to tell you lots something. A secret that I've kept all these years…" By the word secret, everybody leaned in except Ireland who raised his eyebrows instead and America who was smirking from his seat.

" _Mon cher_ if it is about your 'magical powers' and 'magical friends', it's not a secret anymore." Francis snickered along with some few countries.

" _Mina_ , I think England-san is serious. We should give him a chance to finish what he is saying." Kiku spoke and with that, everyone turned their attention to Alice.

"Th-thank you Japan… Anyway, only a few people know this secret, my brothers and a… special someone." _It's now or never_ Alice thought and took a deep breath then she started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Is he stripping? _Te jo Isten_ …" Hungary muttered and took out her digital camera.

"Kesesese~ looks like someone's in heat today. Maybe he's drunk? _Mein Gott!_ Are those breasts?!" Prussia thought. He was not the only one surprised as England removed her hair- no scratch that- wig and revealed a long blonde hair that reached her mid-back. Everyone was snapped back from their shock as Alice cleared her throat.

"I-I am actually a woman the whole time… Please understand that it was hard for a female to live back then especially during Rome's time…" there was an edgy pause after her confession and everyone was surprised until Spain broke the silence.

"So it means that a female fought with me and the others, _mi amigo_ … er… _mi amiga_?"

" _Idiota_ , you were beaten by a girl" Romano laughed.

"Kesesese you kick ass for a girl England. You and Hungary could take over the world." Prussia said and then slowly everyone commented on how brave England is and how awful it must be to be hiding a secret for a very long time. The girls then welcomed and embraced Alice. They were quiet delighted to have another female nation.

"Ve~ Germany, Miss England sure is a _bella ragazza_ " Italy said out loud which caused Alice to blush a deep red.

"Indeed… _L'Angleterre_ sure is _beau_ " Francis reached out for her hand and kissed the back of it. Of course Alfred, who was seating and watching the whole time along with Ireland, didn't miss the small gesture and stood up. He went besides Alice and put an arm around her before she could say anything.

"Alright guys, I think it's time we let England go now. She still have some work to do since she's gonna report tomorrow, right Iggy?" England knew he was lying of course. She had done all her paperwork a week before the meeting. Alfred was jealous. How cute.

"Why, comrade? Are you jealous? You're not her boyfriend, _da_?" Ivan smiled creepily at Alfred and was releasing an intimidating aura. The two just blushed, or in Alice's case blushed harder, and looked away avoiding the gazes of the others.

"Oh man… you guys are dating?" Denmark butted in.

"I-it's none of your business!" fumed Alice.

" _Mon petit_ Arthur has grown up" Francis laughed along the others

"Alice," said the mentioned name over the roar of laughter.

"What?" China asked

"Alice Kirkland is my real name" she had muttered once the laughing was gone.

"What a wonderful name fitting for a wonderful lady" Italy had commented, much to the displeasure of Alfred.

"Alright babe, come on. Let's go home" He put an arm around Alice and walked out the door. "Meeting adjourned everyone! See ya'll tomorrow!" and with that, the two disappeared behind the door of the Conference Room and the others stared at the place where they were.

"Okay everyone! So much for that, time to go home" Hungary had announced and everybody filed out of the room.

Alice chuckled as they entered Alfred's apartment. They boy was slightly in a sour mood because of what happened a while ago.

"Come on Al, I did say I'd make it up to you, right?" After hanging Alfred's jacket, he pushed Alice to the wall and trapped her with his hands beside her.

"You're mine, and only mine" Alice was quite surprised with Alfred's sudden outburst and when she looked up to his eyes, she was met with dark blue orbs that's shrouded with love, determination… and something more Alice couldn't identify. Before Alice could apologize, Alfred swooped in and kissed her with much passion and force that her head hit the wall and before she knew it she was being carried to their bedroom by Alfred. _Yep, telling the secret was worth it,_ she thought as another love filled night was spent together with his America.

* * *

 **And chapter 1 is done :)  
**

 **My life had been busy recently. I started this account when I was in 3rd year HS, I think but now I'm currently going to be a college sophomore HURRAAAH :D**

 **This might be updated quite slowly later on but I'll do my best to update frequently since it's my summer vacation and all.**

 **Thanks again and review please!**


	2. Plans

_**PLANS**_

 ** _McHero has logged in_**

 _ **MaddieBear has logged in**_

 _McHero :_ Sup sis!

 _MaddieBear : _Hello Alfred :)

 _McHero : _you gotta totally help me

 _MaddieBear : _on what Al?

 _McHero : _so there's this girl I like and I totally wanna date her. I'm totally sure you know her.

 _MaddieBear : _who is it, eh? :O

 _McHero : _It's Alice Kirkland

 _MaddieBear : _srsly Al? You have to have a crush on one of my best friends?

 _McHero : _Wut? She's pretty and her accent omfg her accent is rlly cuuuuute :3

 _MaddieBear : _and how can I help?

 _McHero : _okay so here's the plan… I'm gonna tell her the I lyk U and then I'll ask 4 her help and we'll start being close and then she'll fall 4 me and we both live hppily ever after xD

 _MaddieBear : _first of all, the whole world practically knows that we're siblings. Second, that plan won't work…

 _McHero : _den wat do u suggest I do? DX

 _MaddieBear : _seduuuuuuuuceeeeee ;)

 _McHero : _wuuuuuuuuut? WTF Madeline… :( DUDE! Come on I'm serious here

 _MaddieBear :_ okay, okay… geez… You know what girls like Alice likes? A romantic confession and you have to be straight to the point so you can catch her off guard and then when she starts to blush and stutter, you're doing it right.

 _McHero :_ uh… okay… So lyk im gonna befriend her and then ask her out or some shit lyk that

 _MaddieBear :_ yes Al but you better hurry because I heard Francis has his eyes on her and his going to ask her out on Prom night.

 _McHero : _fuck… kk then thanks Maddie! Ur d best sis in the worlllllllllddddddd! \\(OuO)/

 _MaddieBear : _hahaha no problem Al. I have to go… see you around :3

 ** _MaddieBear has logged off_**

 ** _oooooooo_**

Alfred sighed and leaned on his seat as he watched the social site with utter boredom. His sister, the only person he could talk to, logged off five minutes ago. Yes, his plan was rejected but Madeline gave him a better idea instead. He has about three weeks before Prom night; three weeks to win the heart of the girl he dreams of.

Alfred and Alice knew each other since they were kids. Alfred was five when the Kirklands moved in to their neighborhood and had met Alice when his family was invited to her family's Welcoming Party. Since then, they were inseparable. During their 5th grade, Alice and her family have to move back to England because of her father's work and thetwo had never talked to each other again until junior year came. Alice, along with her aunt and older brother, moved back in to Alfred's neighborhood. At first, they were awkward to each other but finally, Alfred broke the ice and asked her if she could be his friend again. Now, both of them goes to the same school and are seniors. Alfred always knew Alice was special to him. It all started one day in their third grade when a Russian kid and his friends beat Alfred up at the side of the school. Alice saw this and instantly threw herself before Alfred. The bullies were surprised but laughed, completely unaware of what the young girl can do. Before they knew it, they were on the ground and were defeated by a girl whom they were making fun of just a while ago. Alfred was surprised and at the same time, he couldn't help but admire the girl before him. How her blonde locks fly in the air with grace, how she lifted the kid with ease. Everything about her was graceful… and cute. After that incident, Alfred watched as his best friend becomes his crush. He was ultimately upset when he found out that she has to go back to her home country. The past years while she was away, he couldn't stop thinking about her and when he found out that she came back, oh how he wanted to run up to her and hug her and twirl her and talk to her. Ask her what happened these past few years while she was away. Then it was a crush but Alfred definitely knew it was no petty adoration anymore. It's love. True love.

 ** _oooooooo_**

These past few weeks were insanely hard for her. Alice Kirkland, the school president, was very busy with all the preparations for the upcoming prom. Nobody except her student council and the faculty could help her however they can only aid her with limitations. She was running here and there, classroom to classroom, just to make sure the prom is perfect but what really bugs her most is that her crush slash childhood friend, Alfred Jones, is giving her full attention unlike the usual. He was acting rather sweetly to her and caring, making sure she gets enough necessities despite her busyness. Seriously it was driving her mad because she just wants to confess to him right then but a true lady, she thought, never confess first. Let the boy make the first move.

Speaking of Alfred, he managed to convince Alice to watch the latest action movie with him. He had said that it would be "really awesome and cool" if she was there with him. After the invitation, Alice repeatedly thought that Alfred didn't ask her for a date but instead ask her to just accompany him since his sister is going out with Gilbert, her self-proclaimed Prussian boyfriend. Now, here she was in the meeting place wearing a red long sleeve dress that goes right above her knee. Nobody in school had seen her wear a dress, not even Alfred, but she argued that wearing dresses is a part of being a lady (She just really, really like dresses. In fact, most of her walk-in wardrobe is full of different kind of dresses. She's very girly.)

Alfred arrived five minutes late. He was panting and looked like he had run all the way. The American took a deep breath and straightened his self. He looked over at the Brit who was staring at him strangely.

"Whoa! Nice outfit ya got there. You look really cute" At these words, Alice blushed deeply and chose to roll her eyes hoping that Alfred would not know that she was actually glad that dressing up a little bit peeked his attention.

"Come on, we might not be able to watch the movie you talk about so much." Alice scoffed

"About that… I actually bought tickets for the musical that you like…"Alfred mumbled and smiled at her shocked face sheepishly.

"No way… We're going to see _Wicked_? Alfred this is too much… I-I don't know what to say!" Alfred smiled triumphantly as he saw Alice's wonderful smile on her face. These past weeks were hard on her so she definitely deserves a break. Alfred laughed, "You coming with me is already a thanks 'coz I ain't gonna watch that alone." Alice punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Git" she uttered while a small smile was playing on her lips.

After watching the play, Alfred took Alice to a park near the theatre. Alfred did have a plan which he made with the help of his sister, of course. Alfred led her to the opening of a small forest and before entering he stopped both himself and Alice.

"Alfred what are we doing here?" Alice looked up to him with her forest green eyes that reminded him of the place he wants to take her.

"Close your eyes. I have a surprise" Alfred covered her eyes and led her inside. After a couple of minutes Alice's curiosity started taking over. The whole walk to their destination was filled with:

"Alfred, where the bleeding hell are we going?"

Or

"God damn it Alfred, are we there yet?"

And

"I swear if you're gonna lead me into some shitty place I'm gonna kill you"

After, probably, fifteen minutes of walking Alfred had finally halted and leaned in close to Alice's ears. Alice was surprise by the sudden heat she felt on her left ear and flinched.

"We're here… open your eyes" Finally Alfred removed his hands over her eyes. She adjusted her glasses, surprised by the sudden light that invaded her vision for a while and looked around to take in her surroundings. Around her, multi-colored faery lights flashed through the trees, colorful petals were scattered and finally in the center of the clearing is a picnic basket and a portable stereo which is blaring a soft romantic music. Wait… romantic? Her heart started beating fast as she thought about what the whole set-up means.

 _Maybe he likes Marianne and wants to ask your opinion for this._

 _Maybe this is for Marianne_

 _But what if he made this for you?_ Her other side argued

 _He did say he has a surprise for you…_

Alice mentally kicked herself. She looked at Alfred and tried really hard not to let a deep blush escape. Keyword: _tried_.

"A-Alfred… w-wha… how…" She freaking stuttered! Alfred wanted to fist pump the moment he started to see a blush creeping on her angelic face but resisted it because after her attempt to question him, she ran up to him and cried. Awful sobs echoed through the clearing. Had he done something wrong? Was it the lights? Maybe she doesn't like him… Oh God…

"Alfred… this… why…?" she sobbed on his chest. He held Alice at his arm's length and looked at her directly. He sucked in a deep breath and started speaking.

"Alice Kirkland ever since that day you saved me from Ivan and his pals, I knew you were special. I was really sad when you have to go back to England but then you came back and there is nothing more that can make me happy. You make me happy. I love you Ali… Will you go out with me and also be my prom date?" as Alfred was saying this he moved his hand to hold Alice's. If it was any possible, Alice's face got more crimson from the contact. As Alfred finished his confession, Alice's mind was already in chaos. A minute had passed and a loud slapping sound was heard.

"Idiot!" cried Alice.

"wha…? Ow… what…?" Alfred panicked by the girl's sudden action but before he could utter a proper question, Alice spoke.

"That's for not telling me sooner" Alfred held his right cheek, surprised by both Alice's action and her words.

"And this," Alice continued, "This is because I love you too, you bloody wanker!" She gently tiptoed and tilted her head until she felt something soft on her lips. It was a small peck but that was enough to make Alfred blush.

"R-really? You like me too?"

"Was that not enough for you? Then I guess this'll do" She pulled Alfred to her and passionately kissed him and on an instance, Alfred reciprocated her action. They were tangled in their own little world but that didn't last long as both of their lungs needed oxygen. They pulled away breathing heavily and looked at each other.

"Wow…" Alfred broke the silence, "I guess we're official now, huh?"

"Of course, you git" Alice scoffed. Alfred smiled and hugged her.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Alfred."


	3. Vampire

_**VAMPIRE**_

"I can hear you, Alfred."

The said man groaned as he set his foot down quietly as if it would do anything since he was noticed already. _Damn her keen senses,_ Alfred thought. He had been very careful upon entering their mansion and even made sure to avoid the rooms he thought she would be in. Apparently, he forgot the library.

"Where have you been?" Asked the woman whose back was facing him.

"I… uh…" Alfred fixed his glasses and cleared his throat. "I was just looking around, is all." Alfred tried to mask his nervousness with a cheery tone and resisted to pat the velvet box in his coat's pocket.

"Hmmm…" murmured Alice. She stood up and faced him. He was breathless, to say the least, which was stupid because he was already dead but seeing his vampire lover, he couldn't help but ogle at her. In front of him was Alice Kirkland with skin as pale as milk, green eyes shone with wisdom and curiosity. She looked about twenty-ish years old but is actually a hundred years older than him. She wore one of his shirts that was too big for her petite frame. Alfred noticed something unusual about his Alice- she was wearing the reddest lipstick he has ever seen, highly contrasting against her pale complexion. To his eyes, it made her a lot more attractive.

"I'm hungry…" the vampire whispered and looked down.

"When was the last time you've had your blood, Ali?"

"About a week ago" she said, clearly ignoring the nickname.

Alfred approached his lover and hugged her tightly, "will I be enough for tonight?"

She looked up to him with shining green eyes and nodded. He exposed his shoulder and neck as a way to signal her to start. The female vampire kissed his neck gently and started sucking his blood. To Alice, Alfred's blood tasted like the nectar of the gods- nothing could match the taste of Alfred's sweet blood, not even her favorite tea. About a couple of minutes or so, she pulled away and produced a small silky handkerchief and wiped her mouth then kissed Alfred's cheek.

"Thank you, love. Now tell me Alfred, where have you been? I was worried as hell! I thought some other vampire had taken—"Alfred stopped Alice's rant as he kissed her lips passionately. He must admit, though he was dead Alice's actions stirred some _emotions_ inside of him that he could not suppress.

Contrary to popular belief, vampires are not really all lewd individuals-as one might say. However, even if they're undead creatures, they can still feel very human emotions and thoughts.

Alice Kirkland is a pureblood English vampire capable of doing things that can be done exclusively by well-trained pure bloods. At a hundred years old, it is considered fairly young for a vampire, she was able to master her powers and abilities which earned her a lot of respect (and jealousy) from her fellow vampires. Alice had met the young American when she travelled to his country. She was posing as a simple village girl back then when Alfred accidentally discovered her secret as he had seen her stealing blood bags from the blood bank. She spared his life in return of keeping her secret. The young vampire's breed was known for getting attached to a single mortal and coincidently formed an attraction to Alfred. Alfred, 18 at that time, also grew fondly of his vampire friend but before he could ever confess to her, he was brutally murdered by his step-father. Out of grief, Alice killed the old man who went batshit crazy and revived Alfred. It was not easy for her, oh no. It took her years to complete the ritual and finally, finally, revived Alfred. In exchange for that, however, Alfred is to be Alice's immortal servant.

And here they are now sucking each other's faces, pun intended.

Alice pulled away, her pale cheeks tinted with crimson. "I suppose you're not going to tell me where you have been to?"

"I swear I was just looking around! Geez!" Alfred licked his lips and laughs nervously.

"Whatever" the female sighed and went up to their room with Alfred following her.

"God, Ali! You're making this difficult for me." The man groaned as he stopped his girlfriend and kneeled in front of her.

"Alice Kirkland, I wasn't supposed to do this until next week but I don't really wanna lie to you and I can't take this nervous-y excited kinda feeling so here it goes." Alfred laughed uneasily then cleared his throat and looked at Alice.

"Alice, babe, ever since we've become close I've been so very happy. Back then, my life was pretty shitty and it lacked color in it, ya know? I'm so happy that Fate stopped being a bitch to me and brought us together. Heh. I'm gonna cut this thing short… Ali, will you marry me?"

The said girl recovered from her shock then smirked, "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That you bought an engagement ring."

"Really…?"

"Mhhmm… I saw your engagement ring brochure that last time I cleaned our room." At this, Alfred groaned and Alice let out a giggle, seemingly enjoying her lover's predicament.

"So…?" Inquired Alfred.

"You don't really have to ask that, you know. I really love you Alfred. Of course I would marry you but… a-are you ready to be like me…?" Alice looked at Alfred anxiously. No one can marry a vampire unless they are a vampire themselves.

"Hell yes, Alice. I'm already dead. What's there to lose?" Alfred stood up and put the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately.

 _ **oooooooooooooooo**_

Alice, who now wears Alfred's surname, developed an odd sleeping pattern two months after their marriage. Alice usually sleeps around 4 in the morning and wakes up around noontime. Her husband, who is now also a vampire, watched her as she stood up from the bed. Truly, it was strange for it was only 6 in the morning. He followed her to the bathroom and was shocked that Alice had begun hurling at the toilet. He quickly moved her long blond hair out of the way and rubbed her back. After a couple of minutes or so, he helped her up and watched her wash her mouth.

"Hey, babe, are you okay?" Alfred asked softly as he hugged his wife.

"Alfred, can you hear that?" Alfred, since becoming a vampire, developed keen senses his wife have. He listened closely and intently, curious at what Alice had asked.

Silence was all Alfred had heard he was about to respond to Alice but then he hear it. Very faint but he's sure that he had heard it. A quite _ba-bump-ba-bump_ was what he heard and he looked at his wife with wide eyes.

"Is… Is that what I think it is?" Alice could only nod, still absorbing the fact that she and Alfred will be parents soon.

"Oh Ali, babe, I'm gonna be a daddy!" Alfred hugged her tightly and kissed her all over her face.

"We're gonna have a wee vampire baby" Alfred said excitedly. Alice could only cry from happiness. All she could think of was when she started to like Alfred, she thought it was impossible to be with him and yet here they were, expecting an additional member to their family.

"He's gonna have my blond hair and your pretty eye—"Alfred was cut off suddenly by his spouse.

"He?"

"Yep! It's gonna ba a boy, right Ali? He'll be, like, Alfred Junior or something. That would be awesome!" He laughed, obviously delighted with his idea.

"Um, no, love. I'm quite sure our baby's a _she_ "Alice argued.

"Nuh uh. I betcha it's a boy"

"Girl"

"Boy"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Oh for goodness' sake!" Alice threw her arms exasperatedly and Alfred laughed.


	4. Capture the Flag

_**CAPTURE THE FLAG**_

Despite the term mythology, some people would refuse to call their legacy a _myth_. You see, those stuff you read from you Literature class about Greek gods, goddesses, mortals, and epic tales? Those are real. In fact, much like in the stories, these gods took interest in siring children with mortals. These children were not normal of course- one would possess a power that he got from his godly parent. These children are often labeled trouble makers and have ADHD or dyslexia. The two mentioned conditions are what help these demigods, as they would like to refer themselves, survive from monsters and _mythical_ beings or activities that usual _mortals_ wouldn't notice because of the Mist (a form of magic veil that shrouds mortal eyes from seeing or noticing the true nature of a person, monster, or an event). Luckily for these half-bloods, there is what they now call Camp Half-Blood. Camp Half-Blood is a safe haven for people like them. They are trained to fight and defend themselves in case they needed to.

At the center of the cabins, there stood a young woman with flowing blond hair. Alice Kirkland is her name. Alice is a daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Beside her is Ludwig Beilschmidt, a tall blond and is a son of Hephaestus, the god of fire, blacksmiths, and volcanoes. Another people with them are the twins Feliciana and Lovina Vargas who are children of Apollo, the god of music and poetry; Antonio Carriedo who is a child of Hermes, the god of travelers and the messenger of the gods; Heracles Karpusi, a son of Hypnos the god of sleep; and Feliks Lukasiewicz, son of Iris who is the goddess of rainbow and is also a messenger of the gods. They were all planning for the upcoming event on Friday which was Capture the Flag. For a simple and fun game, demigods do not take this lightly for this event is a way of showing others which godly legacy is stronger. Since the Athena Cabin won the last game, they were to carry and defend their streak. The Athena Cabin, which was led by Alice, allied themselves with Hephaestus, Apollo, Hermes, Hypnos, and Iris cabins thus the mentioned people were with her. This lineup was part of the Athenian's strategy they were to go against their rival which is the Ares Cabin, led by Alfred Jones. Ares allied themselves with the rest of the cabins namely Aphrodite, Dionysus, Hecate, Nemesis, Demeter, Nike, Hebe, and Tyche. Alice chose these cabins mainly because most of these cabins are populated, especially Hermes and Apollo cabins.

"With these amount of fighters on our side, we have a strong advantage", explained Ludwig.

"But Nike Cabin is with the Ares. Victory is upon them, like, literally." Feliks pointed out to the rest of the councilors.

Antonio piped in, "they also have Tyche's children there."

"Great. Now victory and luck is at their side" Lovina muttered, "this is fucking stupid."

Alice, whose patience was wearing thin, cleared her throat, "we mustn't be negative about this, yes? I strongly believe that we are going to win. Now what we must do in order to secure our victory is plan and make sure everything will be executed just fine." The daughter of Athena nudged the sleeping boy beside him, Heracles, and started explaining the strategy she and her siblings thought of. The rest of the group listened carefully and some of them suggested ideas that might help them win. Before dinner, they all finished their meeting and concluded a carefully planned strategy.

"Do spread our strategy amongst your siblings and please, _please_ keep Jones and his team from hearing it." A chorus of affirmations were heard from the group as they went to their cabins.

 _ **oooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Friday night came and excited chatters can be heard throughout the camp. Campers, who were dressed for battle, line up according to their cabin in the woods. Chiron the centaur, who is the camp's director, mentioned the rules and the protocols in the game.

"Campers!" Yelled the centaur, "ready!"

Campers crouched, readied themselves for running or defending.

"Start!" Chiron quickly fled the area and went to somewhere he could watch the game. Campers from both teams shouted as they scattered around the woods. Alice's team decided to put their flag on a huge boulder called Zeus' fist. The said camper was the only one guarding their flag but she made sure some Apollo campers were perched on the trees that surround the area for look out. She sighed and leaned on the boulder just below their flag and waited for the opposite team to charge and attempt to take the flag.

Moments passed and still there were no enemies that came. She was about to conclude that they will win when she heard the flag rustled above her. She cursed and quickly ran after the culprit.

"Archers!" she yelled as she signaled to the nearest Apollo campers. Arrows flew past her and pinned the enemy to the nearest tree. She heard him curse and remove the arrow.

Alice chuckled, familiarity washed over her as she figured out who attempted to capture her flag.

"Alfred." A groan escaped from the man who was rubbing the wound that he got from the arrow.

"Good evening, babe" Alfred grimaced as Alice pointed a sword under his chin.

"You can do better than that, love." Alice smiled teasingly at him and eyed the flag. She and Alfred are in a relationship for almost three years. They had started off from best friends in the first year of Alfred's stay in the camp. It was an odd relationship, really. Both are children of war gods so people would expect them to not get along. Though the two always argue over the stupidest things, they really get along pretty well as if they were puzzle pieces that fits each other.

"Ow…" another groan escaped from Alfred's mouth and for a moment, Alice softened and worry was evident on her face.

"Is it deep?" she asked.

"Not as deep as my love for you."

"Shut up." Alice, with her sword pointed at Alfred's neck, walked closely towards her boyfriend and examined the wound.

"Hand me the flag, Alfred and I'll let you go."

"No way, Jose"

"What…?" Alice looked at Alfred like he had grown two heads.

"I said…" Alfred started then he quickly threw Alice's sword and wrapped his arms around her tightly and gently backed her against the tree and kissed her passionately.

Alice gasped loudly and squirmed as much as she can with Alfred's strong arms around her. She felt blood rushing to her face as she felt Alfred's warm and passionate lips sucking hers. Oh gods, this was her weakness. She could not stop herself from kissing back and get _too_ excited from Alfred's actions.

This was a problem. The two were so engrossed in making out that they did not notice another child of Ares grabbing the Athenian flag and ran over the creek. Cheers erupted from Alfred's team.

The son of Ares pulled away and smirked at the female in front of him. Alice was confused at firs but quickly registered what had happened. Alfred kissed her while one of his brothers, Matthew, stole the flag and made a quick dash to the creek.

"You bastard!" roared Alice, "Gods damn you son of a bitch!" Alice hit Alfred on the chest repeatedly, anger boiling inside her.

"Gods, Alice calm the fuck down. It's just a game- ow!" Alfred looked at the bite mark on his arm then looked at his pissed girlfriend.

"Alfred F. Jones," Alice started, "no sex for two damn months."

Alfred paled as the words escaped from Alice's mouth.

"Fuck! Wait… Alice!" Alfred grabbed Alice, who started walking away, by the hand and quickly hugged her.

"You're joking, right dear?"

"You dolt! Is that what you're always thinking? Sex? You're so afraid to miss sex?!"

"W-what?! Of course not! Come on Ali. I'm sorry, okay? I really am." Alfred kissed Alice's forehead and wiped the sweat off her face.

"How 'bout this? Let's hang out at the beach later. Sounds fun?"

"And what if the harpies caught us?" Alice crossed her arm and looked at Alfred.

"Puh-lease. We can, like, run towards our cabin. Easy." Alice sighed and glared at him.

"Fine. This better be worth it, Al or so help me gods I'd-"Alfred quickly cut off Alice by pecking her lips.

"Later? After campfire?" Alice grumbled and nods.

"Sweet! Thanks babe! I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"Yeah, yeah."

The two walked away from the woods and joined their cabins respectively. Nobody mentioned to the two that Antonio and his friends, Francis and Gilbert, captured the two's making out session. Oh, it'll be the best blackmail material ever.

* * *

 **lame ending pfffft.**

 **And yes this is loosely based from Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson series. This story happened years after the giant war.**

 **Hello to the Hetalian demigods out there.**

 **I am a daughter of Hermes!**

 _disclaimer: i do not own PJO/Hetalia_

 _Review! :)_


	5. Blog

_**BLOG**_

Hello ladies and gentlemen! I am Alice Kirkland and welcome to my blog. I live in a world where everyone has their own soul mate- everyone except me. You see, upon the birth of every person a word or phrase will be etched on their left wrist. This word or phrase will be the first word your soul mate will ever say to you. I, however, was born without one. Not a single word imprinted on any part of my body. It was sad, really, but then I started to accept my fate- that I will never have a soul mate. This fact made me so bitter, not that I will say that out loud, that I started building this thick wall around me and nobody will ever, _ever_ break this wall. Boy I was wrong.

After graduating college in London, I had started working in the United States of America. I was not really fond of the country but a big opportunity was waiting for me there. I got accepted in a famous advertising company that pays really well. I got myself a nice new car and a decent flat near my office. I was happy because finally things were looking up aside from the fact that I will never have someone to love me. Two years since I had gotten my job, I met a man named Francis Bonnefoy. He was from France and was able to grab an opportunity in the same company I was working for. How I loathed that lad. He was a pervert and I always found his accent really infuriating but we fell in love with each other. No, actually it was he who fell in love with me and I went with the flow. I know it was wrong but can you blame me? I was under a lot of pressure at that time because all of my school batch mates and work colleagues are getting married. What's worse is they never invited me. They tried to hide it from me because "poor Alice, she will never have a soul mate." In the end, I was able to find out. I was hurt. I never needed their pity. I felt so out of place even more. A week of heavy drinking after work, Francis confessed to me and I allowed us to have a relationship even though, clearly, my words are not carved on his wrist. Maybe he was drunk, I don't know, but we continued. I hated Francis but not the bad kind of hate, more on nemesis kind of hate. I don't know why but it didn't stop us from being good friends and office mates.

Francis and I lasted for about 7 months which is very surprising because we fought a lot. No matter how much I try, I still get insecure because obviously I am not his soul mate and _obviously_ he will find his and I will never have mine. Really, I was just hurting myself in the span of our relationship. One thing was I didn't want to have sex with him yet but he always finds it ridiculously, saying that virginity won't matter to me anymore because I have no soul mate anyway. That extremely hurt but I stood my ground. Francis wants an active sex life and I don't. We haven't even kissed on the lips. For God's sake I'm already twenty plus years old so why am I acting like a high school virgin. To be honest, I didn't really know. I guess a little part of me still believes that there's still a chance that I would find my soul mate or at least someone who would love me. Anyway, Francis and I broke up when I found out that he found his soul mate and he was practically cheating on me. It all happened one night after work. Francis had already finished his duties so he went home early. After finishing all my paper works, I went to the grocery to pick up some things that I needed. On the way from the store, I saw a familiar figure inside a fancy restaurant so I went closer to check and I was right. Francis was seating across a beautiful lady with blond hair. They seemed so happy in the company of each other while I was hurting and fighting back tears that threatened to spill. I left and immediately went to my flat. I waited a couple of hours before calling Francis. I confronted him, of course. I was so mad and harshly spoke to him on the phone. There were yelling and hurtful words involved. One that hurt the most was when he said that no one would ever love me and the lack of words on my wrist was the proof of it and that I was unattractive anyway but he pitied me so he faked his feelings. I guess he realized what he just said at that time but before he can apologize, I already smashed my phone against the wall. No words can describe how hurt I am at that time. Nonetheless, I gathered up my courage and acted like nothing happened. It was all good in the end of our relationship, I guess. We had a closure and agreed that it was bound to happen. I moved in and continued living my life.

Few months had passed since that breakup, I was able to prove Francis that he was wrong; that someone would love me. One day, I was invited in the local university to talk for a seminar for senior students who were interested in the advertising industry. After the event, I toured around the campus. It was quiet large so I ended up resting on a bench in the mini-park inside the campus. I was enjoying the view when suddenly a young man landed beside me with a boomerang in his hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I screamed. He looked at me with wide eyes and glanced at his left arm. He suddenly sit up and dropped the boomerang then showed me his left wrist. I was surprised to say the least. There, fixed on his wrist were the words I had uttered earlier. I had found my soul mate and the blank on my wrist made sense. Alfred F. Jones was a senior that took computer programming. He courted me for a year and during that time, I was able to learn American Sign Language. One year later, on the same day we met, I agreed to be his girlfriend. That time, I was convinced that he really is my partner for life and there's no way I am letting go of him. Three years after getting together, we decided to get married. We were blessed to have two children and now we run a special school for children who were born deaf and mute. It's perfect, really. Things are finally looking up for me.

Alice Kirkland-Jones

Entry #1

April 9, 2016

05:37 PM

* * *

 **I admit... not my best chapter... sorry... :3**

 **So, I'm planning on changing the title. If you guys have any ideas or suggestions you are free to PM me here or in my tumblr (deathtobarbie). You can also drop your thoughts in the review. Thanks! I am really looking forward to your idead :)**


	6. Birthday

It's been quiet a long time since I updated but I have waited for this day to come and here it is. I should've wrote a filler, right? Like, while waiting for this day I should have wrote something for the sake of updating but meeeeeh. Lazy me. Anyways, this is short and it is based from a hilarious tumblr post I saw.

Happy Birthday England, dear

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **BIRTHDAY**_

It all started one evening on the 23rd of April. Alice Kirkland was celebrating her birthday with her close friends. They all went to the famous pizzeria in their town, Pizza Italiana.

"This is where your girlfriend works right, Toni?" said Francis as the quartet sat down.

"Si, Chiara works as a cashier here but it's her day off today."

"Thank goodness," muttered Alice "I don't want to have an angry Italian yelling at us right now."

"Hey guys!" A new voice boomed besides Alice who was busy reading the menu.

"Hey Alfred!" greeted Gilbert, "how's Madeline?"

"Maddie's cool! What brought you here, dude? Yanno, except for the pizza?"

"Our friend here is celebrating her birthday." Francis wrapped an arm around Alice's shoulder which was quickly removed by the female who was still reading the menu.

"Oh cool! Happy Birthday… er…?" the waiter looked at Alice and tilted his head.

"Alice." Said the mentioned name flatly. She quickly looked up and was surprised with what she saw. The source of the obnoxious voice was _hella_ attractive. Alice could not help but gape at the man. Her mind was quickly filled with the waiter's muscled arms, blond hair, and under his glasses were gorgeous blue eyes that shined with happiness. He was like a supermodel in the magazines that came to life.

Alice was thinking about the man's capability in bed (she could not resist it and no, she's not a pervert. At least, that's what she would say) when a voice cut her train of imagination.

"-would you like to order?"

"Oh! I… uh… one penetration pizza please!" She hurried, praying that her staring was not caught. Wait… what…?

The silence broke when Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis laughed. Alice, upon realizing what she had said, gasped.

"I...I am so sorry! I meant pepperoni pizza." She and Alfred blushed madly but fortunately Alfred quickly jotted down the order and hurried off to the kitchen. Alice slammed her head on the table gently and groaned.

"Geez, Ali, I didn't know you were that desperate." Gilbert said, after recovering from their laughter.

"What a pervert you are Alice." Francis, once again, laughed.

"Shut the bloody fuck up you guys! I-I wasn't thinking anything dirty!" cried Alice who is still sporting a blush on her cheeks.

"Please," Antonio chuckled and pat the girl across him, "your staring was quiet obvious, amiga." Alice fought the urge to groan and instead hid her face with her hands.

Few moments later, Alfred came back with their pizza.

"Hey Alice." The grinning man handed her a piece of paper. "Happy Birthday!"

After Alice grabbed the paper with a confused look, Alfred ran off to tend another table. The three men shared a knowing look but did not say anything and ate in silence. Alice read the paper and blushed furiously and tucked the paper in her pocket.

 _Just dial xxxxxxxxxx to order a penetration pizza ;)_

* * *

again... Happy Birthday England!

this was fun to write, tbh tho it's short but meh.

R&R


	7. Heat Haze

_**HEAT HAZE**_

It was a wonderful summer day. School ended a week ago and the weather was looking good. Not a single cloud was covering the sun on the sky, intensifying the heat it gives off.

"Man, it sure is hot today." A man muttered while grabbing his phone from his pocket. He hit the power button and smiled momentarily upon seeing his lock screen background—it was a picture taken two weeks ago of him and his girlfriend, Alice. He checked the time and date, August 15th 12:30 in the afternoon. Alfred, the said man, started heading towards the park nearby to meet his girlfriend. He sat on the swing and moments later, the other swing had been occupied by a woman with glasses framing her green eyes, and long blond hair in pigtails.

"Hello," the woman greeted. She set a cat down on her lap and looked at the man beside her.

"Hey!" grinned Alfred, "pretty day huh?"

Alice smiled and stroked the cat's head and nodded. A sigh was heard from the guy beside her.

"Man, I'm so sick of this summer heat. I can't beat the haze the sun is giving away." He fanned himself using his hand and glanced at the sky.

"Good thing I have you." He continued, "You're cool!" Alfred laughed as Alice blushed and huffed, still petting the feline on her lap.

"Hey… I don't really like summertime" muttered Alice.

"What was that?"

Alice looked at him and smiled, "nothing, love."

"Oh… hey! How about we go to that ice cream shop I showed you the other day? My treat!"

"Sure thing Al." The two got up from their places and started heading towards the said shop across from the street. Suddenly, the cat that Alice had been cradling jumped from her arms and ran away. The girl screamed and chased her cat, too occupied to notice that the traffic light was red; too occupied to notice the truck coming her way.

"Alice!"

 _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

 _SPLAT!_

Red.

That was all Alfred could see.

Bright red like the traffic light.

Red like the grinning man that looks exactly like him across the street.

"What you see is exactly what you're gonna get," the man said.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Alfred woke up. His head was ringing and he could faintly hear the ticking of a clock as if it was mocking him. He sat up and checked the time.

August 14th 12:04 PM

Was it just a dream?

He shook his head and glanced at the window. The sun was out and no clouds were stopping its rays to spread the heat. He got up and started walking to the park nearby where he had promised to meet up with his girlfriend.

The scene from Alfred's dream started unfolding. As they were about to get up to walk to the ice cream shop, Alfred stopped Alice.

"Hey… um… you know, I had this dream."

"What dream Alfred?" Alice looked at him, worry written all over her face.

"In the dream I had last night, we sat in the same old park we are sitting at now."

"Really? What a weird dream."

They started heading towards the shop and the cat took off, much like in the dream Alfred had. Before Alice could run off after the cat, Alfred grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him.

"Wha..?" Alice raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"Hey, I think the two of us should leave."

"Leave? I thought we were going to the ice cream shop you had mentioned?"

"O-oh… well let's go to my place instead."

"Er… okay then…?" The couple started to head to the direction of Alfred's house. The city was bustling as usual and some buildings had constructions and renovations going on.

Alfred heard people screaming so he looked around. The people were pointing to a building that towered above them.

"What-?" Alfred started but before he could finish he heard a loud snapping sound and metals scraping against each other.

"ALFRED!" he heared Alice scream as he was shoved backwards.

Red.

The metal rods pierced a blond girl almost cutting her in half.

Red.

Bright red.

Like the man beside Alfred.

"Bet you wish you were asleep, but it's not a dream."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Alfred had figured it all out. He and Alice were in a loop. He had watched his girlfriend die in front of him only to wake up around the same time, twelve in the afternoon. It ran for ten years. He had tried everything to save Alice but nothing worked. It was as if they were stuck in a story that had an unclear ending.

Nevertheless, a story is a story all the same and today, like any, has an ending so to say.

Alfred and Alice were in the same scene exactly like the first one. The cat took off from Alice's arms and she ran off after it without noticing the approaching vehicle but instead of getting smashed, she was shoved forward.

In the middle of the road there was Alfred.

Red.

Finally he had saved her.

He never heard the red man from before saying his usual lines to Alfred.

 _What you see is exactly what you're gonna get._

Alfred's eyes were open for the last time and gazed at Alice who were fighting off tears.

Blue.

Alfred's eyes were blue.

Blue like the girl who looks exactly like Alice behind her.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

August 14th and sitting alone on a bed, a girl awakes repeating just the same.

"Guess I failed again…" she muttered as she sat all alone and held a cat still cradled in her arms.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _The cycle repeats on and on and on and on…_

* * *

i cri.

This story is based from Kagerou Days USUK version. I want to put the link here but FF will not allow me so if you guys want to check the video out just go to youtube and just search Heat-Haze Days Hetalia.

It is also hugely based from Juby's English lyrics of the song since that is the version used in the USUK video. I altered the story a little bit but the idea is still there.

To be clear, the red man that Al sees every time Alice dies is 2P!Americe and the blue woman is 2P!Fem!England

Q n Q

my kokoro

Hope you liked it guys!

edit: i found so many mistakes lol sorry about that


End file.
